


One of a Kind

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Ironmantium, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Requisite angst fic because Logan is a damn generator for it just by existing.





	One of a Kind

It wasn't that they were ashamed of their relationship, it just never really came up or became a thing to mention out of the blue to the rest of their friends and allies. If someone would have asked them, they would have told the truth. As it was, no one questioned Logan being more easily found in Stark Tower than he was the X Mansion or one of his many dingy safehouses peppered across the Eastern seaboard from Florida up into Canada.

It was an arrangement that hadn't happened since Tony was still fresh from school and the deaths of his parents. Only this time, of course, they were found in the same room.

Tony hadn't figured Logan to be someone to share a bed without sex happening, but was pleasantly proven wrong when Logan had slipped between the sheets next to Tony, who was ready to sleep for quite a while after a training mission and thus had no interest in sex of any kind. Logan had used his natural body heat to great effect when curling up against Tony's sore back.

There were a lot of things their teammates were unaware of when it came to them both as a couple and individuals. But they were fine with the gaps.

Tony had noticed, after almost a year "together", that Logan was acting a little strangely. He almost seemed to be avoiding Tony, which hurt. Of course, Tony Stark was not a man who didn't investigate into abrupt changes in someone. He just waited until he could figure the right time to confront the mutant. In the meantime, they continued to sleep in the same bed so Tony couldn't bring himself to think Logan had changed his feelings on Tony.

After a particularly long time following leads around the world, Logan seemed even quieter. Tony almost got up the courage to ask but then Logan had fallen asleep and Tony knew it was hard for the mutant to go right to sleep and didn't disturb him. Instead he fell asleep himself.

It was late at night, quite a bit after midnight but still before dawn, when Logan started moving about in the bed violently enough it woke Tony. Half asleep, he rubbed his forehead before sitting up and looking over at Logan.

"Logan? Wake up. Logan!" Tony reached out and shook the man's shoulder, harder than he might have done for someone who didn't heal like Logan and sometimes took a lot to disturb.

Then suddenly, Logan's hand was flying at Tony's face and he flinched as his armor erupted around him in time for Logan's knuckles to contact hard metal armor instead of Tony's soft flesh. It was only when he breathed a sigh of relief that he knew he had even more to be thankful for as Logan had not popped his claws at the same time.

But Logan was awake and staring with wide eyes at Tony. The pain didn't even seem to register in Logan's brain. His hand dropped away and the armor retracted from Tony's face to show his own wide eyes.

"I..." Logan began then realized he couldn't find the words. "I'm sorry." It sounded too weak but he _was_ sorry.

"I guess now is as good a time as any to tell me what the hell is going on with you, Logan."

Tony didn't mean to sound so much like Howard, but he was angry and scared all at once.

Logan looked away. Tony had known for a while that Logan had a long past. He was older than both Stark men put together. Tony had never asked him for an autobiography, though. Hell, it had taken a while before anyone had known Logan had kids out there. But in fairness, it had taken Logan about as much time to learn it too.

"I just... I always felt like I was cursed somehow. The last person I really got close to ended up killed just for knowing me."

That was a story Tony was only half familiar with and only because Daken had barged into the picture, the son of said person who had been killed.

Some things Logan still didn't know about himself, despite attempts to learn. The amnesia had been diagnosed as a self-protection deal; he didn't remember because it was too hard to deal with. But he knew enough.

"What does that have to do with how you've been acting and why you punched me?"

"I was... Trying to keep you safe."

Logan groaned a little and rubbed his forehead. He looked down and away from Tony. The pain in his knuckles had already faded. The remnants of the nightmare had not.

"I thought I heard some rumor about an attack so I went and sniffed it out. Came up empty. Came home. I guess my brain didn't want to let go of the idea. I dreamt I had failed and instead came home to you taken and all I could find was a blood trail that stopped at the street. Then I got ambushed. Which is why I punched you. Sorry... Again."

Logan couldn't bring himself to look at Tony again. Tony just watched him for a while before sliding closer to Logan, moving across the bed. He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder then rubbed down his arm until his fingers laced with Logan's.

"Logan. I've been kidnapped before and I got through it. My armor even defended me against your attack. I put myself into danger as much as you do. I knew what I was getting into the moment I stepped into the armor and again when I asked you out. I appreciate you looking out, like you've always done, but I'm not fresh out of school anymore. I basically have a generator in my chest. And I can take a punch."

Logan looked over at the younger man. Brows furrowed slightly. It was not easy fighting his instincts, especially when it came to people he cared about deeper than just a friend.

"Next time, just tell me if you've heard a rumor of someone putting a hit out on me. This is the 21st century, Loge. I can track them down as well as you can. I'm not a stranger to assassination attempts."

Logan tilted his head, still silent. After a moment he sighed. He leaned over and placed a kiss to Tony's cheek.

"Y'got it, bub." Logan laughed softly after. Tony smirked before kissing him in return. He couldn't help his own soft chuckle.

"You are one of a kind, Logan but you are still not responsible for what other people do to me or anyone else. It took me a long time to realize that, myself. A lot of Scotch. For a long time I thought I had done something to make my dad see me more as an asset than a son."

Logan nodded. He had been around a few times, enough times, to know how Howard Stark treated his son. It was part of why he had kept such a close eye on Tony, himself.

"Fine. Next time I hear someone wants to kill you I will let you know instead of trying to fix the problem myself," Logan said, snorting softly at the ridiculousness of the idea. But he did mean it. Even if instinct said to do what he had already done. He wasn't about to brush off Tony's request.

Tony squeezed Logan's hand then gently tugged to guide him back to the middle of the bed. Logan put up no resistance as he rolled over and lied on his back while Tony shifted around so that he was up against Logan's side. He brushed his hand again down Logan's arm before grasping his hand. He gave a slight smile as he rubbed the already healed knuckles that had contacted with his armor face plate.

They stayed like that for a while, glad that things had not deteriorated too much.

"Logan...?"

"Yeah, Stark?"

"I missed you."

“Missed you, too, Stark.” A teasing smirk before he kissed the man’s forehead. 

It was good to be home again, because that is exactly where Logan was. Anywhere with Tony was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an alternate ending with smut but idk I like this ending too. I may post it as a standalone later on. Like some kind of ‘writer’s cut’.


End file.
